1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a display device which is capable of efficiently dispersing static electricity permeating through a ground line of a thin film transistor substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device is one type of a flat panel display device and includes a liquid crystal display panel which displays an image according to an external control signal, a driving unit which drives the liquid crystal display panel, and a backlight which is provided below the liquid crystal display panel.
The liquid crystal display panel is defined by a display region and a peripheral region. A plurality of pixels which together may be used to display images are provided in the display region, and pads and lines which supply power to the pixels are provided in the peripheral region. The pixels, the pads, and the lines of the liquid crystal display panel are formed on a light transmitting insulating substrate. Accordingly, during a manufacturing process, static electricity which is intermittently generated cannot be dispersed on or through a lower side of the insulating substrate, and the liquid crystal display panel is vulnerable to static electricity. In particular, static electricity which is generated during the manufacturing process permeates into the liquid crystal display panel through a common line which is provided in the peripheral region of the liquid crystal display panel and damages an insulating film or thin film transistors which are formed in the pixels, thereby causing a defective display panel.